The best man
by CheshireNeko tan
Summary: Amistad…Sexo…Tal vez… ¿Amor? Dime ¿qué es lo que realmente deseas obtener de mi?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes pertenecen a las maravillosas CLAMP, la historia es de mi autoría y hago esto solo por diversión.**

* * *

**The best man**

By CheshireNeko

**Prólogo**

Definitivamente este día no estaba ayudando en nada a su psiquis.

Era realmente… precioso, no había otra palabra para describirlo. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y el sol alumbraba en todo su esplendor, no sabía si era su impresión pero podría asegurar que oía el canto de las avecillas del que siempre hablan en los cuentos. Incluso estaba llegando a pensar que los colores se veían más vivos. Ese era el día soñado de cualquier niño, de cualquier familia, de cualquier persona normal. Definitivamente el día no la estaba precisamente ayudando pensó mientras miraba con pesar por la ventana.

Estiro sus brazos con desaliento, acomodo sus delicadas manos a las doce en su volante y dejo caer su frente sobre ellas mientras suspiraba.

Sabía que debía estar preparada, se supone que debía estarlo desde hacía más de una semana. Desde aquel tonto día que acepto con un casi inaudible "_si_" y una encantadora sonrisa por compromiso.

De por si tenía todo dispuesto para ello, el mostrario de telas se encontraba en el asiento trasero de su auto, al igual que su hermoso costurero de madera. Aunque este era muy diferente y no tan bello como el que usaba cuando niña, aquel que aun seguía usando, pero solo con una persona especial ya que era un objeto muy valioso para ella. Por cierto también se encontraban las revistas que esa misma persona prácticamente le he había obligado a llevar.

-"Es solo para que te des una idea"- había dicho con su sonrisa más conciliadora -"Sé que no te gusta usarlas para esa clase de asuntos".

-"Sakura, estoy segura de que no las necesitare"- interrumpió mientras revisaba unas fotografías que le había traído su amable asistente Sasaki.

-"Tal vez tú no"- murmuro -"Solo llévalas contigo…ya que no puedo acompañarte por lo menos prométeme que las usaras de acuerdo, sé que te ayudaran de algo"

¿Por qué no se había negado? podría solo haber alegado demencia… bueno, reconocía que es no era un argumento válido; pero podría haber estado ocupada, eso era normal ¿no?, tal vez haber recomendado a alguien más o quizá simplemente haber dicho que "_NO_", frunció su seño aun con los ojos cerrados. Eso no era tan fácil.

Giro su rostro aun sobre sus manos y observo el cuaderno que se encontraba sobre el asiento del copiloto, su cuadernillo de bocetos.

Hoy haría todo lo posible por plasmar los sueños de alguien más sobre el papel, hoy realizaría en una tarde lo que llevaría más de un día de trabajo; hoy comenzaría oficialmente el duro camino de ponerle nombre y enfrentarse a los deseos más profundos y ocultos que guarda su corazón.

El día de hoy, una de las diseñadoras más jóvenes y talentosas conocidas en la industria de la moda, tendría el boceto final, del que sería el diseño definitivo del vestido de novia de la siempre perfecta y espectacular modelo Kaho Mizuki.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Holaaa! Bueno, hace mucho que soy una lectora activa pero nunca había aportado nada así que heme aquí con mi primer fic. Espero le den una oportunidad y les pueda llegar a gustar.

Cualquier opinión, idea o comentario (espero constructivo) seré feliz de recibirlo… incluso si me prefieren de lectora ;)

Un abrazo gigante.

**CheshireNeko-Tan**


	2. Una tarde con la señorita Mizuki

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes pertenecen a las maravillosas CLAMP, la historia es de mi autoría y hago esto solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Una tarde con la señorita Mizuki**

_Nuestro mundo siempre gira en torno a nuestros sentimientos, aunque rara vez seamos consientes de ellos._

Kaho Mizuki debe decirse que era el rostro más popular del momento no solo en su natal Japón. Contaba con una tez perfecta color crema y miel, una melena roja y brillante que acentúa sus bellos rasgos, unos ojos color avellana enmarcados por unas gruesas y bonitas pestañas, y un cuerpo con cada curva en su lugar.

Era sencillamente hermosa, ella lo sabía y su sequito de fans se lo confirmaba.

Era conocida entre su fanaticada como "_La Diosa dorada_" o "_El hada de fuego_" por su piel dorada, su cabello rojizo y supongo que su chispeante personalidad; por la cual también era reconocida en la industria además de por su innegable talento. Había sido portada de grandes revistas de moda y estaba empezando a incursionar con fuerza en las pasarelas de alta costura en Francia.

Y a parte de todo se iba a casar, así que no era de extrañarse que su boda fuera el evento más grande y esperado del año, incluso a los pocos días de darse a conocer la noticia a los medios.

No por nada, ella era la estrella más influyente en el oriente de Asia y todo aquel que alardeara de hacer parte de la crema innata de la sociedad o quisiese hacerse un nombre en ella, de seguro haría lo que fuese por estar allí.

También ha decirse que por su fama, la gran noticia, más que alegrar a las masas, conmociono a gran parte de ellas. Ya que no solo se casaría uno de los activos del entretenimiento más valioso de Tokio, si no que se casaba con uno de los activos financieros más poderosos e influyentes de occidente en el continente asiático.

Esta era otra de las significativas razones por las que todo el mundo quería hacer parte del gran acontecimiento, del suceso del año, de la boda que andaba en boca de todos, todo el mundo al parecer…todos menos YO, la _humilde modista_ de la _Diosa dorada._

* * *

Estoy segura que cualquiera que evaluara mi actitud y mi comportamiento en estos momentos pensaría que me estoy dirigiendo a la casa del lobo "por así decirlo" o cómo no, que odio a Kaho Mizuki.

La verdad es que ahora mismo me apena decir que ninguna de las anteriores es correcta, ya que por lo menos alguna de estas explicaría remotamente algo de lo que me pasaba en esos momentos.

De por si conocía a la señorita Mizuki, desde hacía ya un buen tiempo, de cuando aun estábamos en la escuela, cuando ella estaba haciendo sus prácticas de docencia, la carrera de modelo no se asomaba ni por la esquina y Sakura era su asidua admiradora.

Podía decir incluso que… hasta me agradaba.

Pero esta era la primera vez que me encontraría a solas con ella, y poco antes de que llegara este día y su correspondiente presión, me estaba empezando a encontrar con la inexplicable sensación que se estaba llevando mi día y mis ánimos al traste, esa sensación de querer estar en cualquier otro lugar, haciendo cualquier otra cosa menos aquí, no sé si me explico.

Y precisamente hoy Sakura no podía acompañarme...

Después de un buen tiempo de largas y poco coherentes cavilaciones de mi parte, aun no me explico en qué momento deje de mirar el jardín de la casa donde me había estacionado y me arme de valor para bajar del auto, y es que ya era hora, comenzaba a parecer una niña pequeña, como cuando era muy temprano y no me quería levantar de la cama para ir a la escuela.

Abrí la puerta trasera con decisión, baje el costurero, el mostrario de telas, mi cuadernillo y las revistas, me di la libertad de soltar un último extenso y sonoro suspiro como si quien sabe qué cosa me estuviera esperando detrás de esa puerta y como buena chica me dispuse a caminar a paso seguro y firme - _dentro de lo que es posible con unos tacones altos por un empedrado-_ a la entrada de la majestuosa casa donde me esperaba una tarde de "_té y galletas_".

Podría decirse que lo que encontré dentro de aquella majestuosa casa no era precisamente lo que yo me habría esperado.

En efecto la señorita Mizuki se encontraba en el centro de la lujosa sala de estar a la que me habían indicado pasar hace un momento, pero para mi sorpresa no se encontraba precisamente sola, la acompañaba su manager y cuatro chicas más que según parecía serian sus damas de honor -_y por consiguiente significaría un diseño de mas_-.

Después de las debidas presentaciones, de una larga serie de cumplidos y de uno que otro –"me gustaría trabajar contigo alguna vez_"_-. Descubrí las siguientes cinco cosas: 1) las cuatro chicas efectivamente serian las damas de honor, 2) las cuatro eran modelos también, 3) las cuatro habían escuchado hablar de mí, 4) que sus nasales voces me comenzaban a resultar especialmente irritantes y 5) que esta sería una larga tarde.

Una hora más tarde, después de triviales y obligatorias conversaciones y cuando por fin empezamos a tocar el tema, fue como si se hubiese desatado una guerra en plena sala, se me hizo realmente difícil sacar una idea o algo cercano a una palabra en ese conjunto de emocionadas y ensordecedoras voces femeninas que no paraban de hablar de cómo debía o no ser el vestido y lo que debía o no llevar, tanto así que no me permitían escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos.

Sentí pena por el señor Asai, el manager de la señorita Mi…Kaho (como me había pedido que la llamase) ese pobre hombre llevaba escuchándolas desde hacía más tiempo que yo y obviamente por ella, que con una sonrisa -_he de admitir que sincera_- se limitaba a mirarlas apaciblemente desde su posición.

Acaso esas locas/sus amigas/cotorras con el respeto que merecen estas aves, eran siempre así…así de… ¿de escandalosas?

A pesar de encontrarme en medio de sonidos que no tendrían nada que envidiarle al rito de apareamiento más extraño de algún animal exótico, la sonrisa que me pegue en la cara desde el momento que atravesé esa puerta no se había desvanecido aun.

Me sentía muy aliviada de que, aunque no fuese la compañía que hubiese deseado no estaba completamente sola y de que no era la única que estaba sufriendo especialmente por esa banda sonora, aunque el panorama no era que se viera mejorar.

Esta tarde lo que me obligaba a estar aquí era el diseño del dichoso vestido para cierta futura novia, lo cual no se convertía en un evento tan dramático ni tan largo si no tienes en cuenta la extravagante compañía, mi "_radiante_" actitud de mierda y obviamente quien era la novia.

Esto último no lo decía precisamente porque Kaho fuera una neurótica o una de esas conocidas _Noviazillas _o algo similar; es solo que a pesar de ser una modelo reconocida y estar al tanto de lo actual en la industria y del sin fin de sugerencias de sus acompañantes, era raro ver su indecisión respecto a lo que quería en su vestido, incluso creo yo, que hasta lo que quería en su propia boda.

Es normal que una novia sepa lo que quiere, incluso después de hacer las preguntas correctas, pero era muy poco el material que tenia para trabajar, así que decidí limitarme a tomar las medidas que necesitaba y no ahondar sobre su comportamiento y en un momento de iluminación, de esos que llegan cuando menos lo esperas finalmente encontré la función de las revistas… gracias Sakura!

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola de nuevo, les traigo la continuación de esta idea que me rondaba hace mucho mi cabecita… aunque es notable que no se desarrollara para nada rápido (lo admito) prometo que tiene razones para ser así... no sabría decirte si buenas, pero tiene razones que es lo importante **:3**

En fin, muchísimas gracias a quienes me leyeron y especialmente a quien me escribió (me hicieron muy feliz **:D** ) Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y le sigan dando una oportunidad a esta historia que pronto estará llena de mas comentarios irónicos de mi parte…jejeje

Y como siempre cualquier opinión, idea o sugerencia (espero constructiva) seré feliz de recibirla… incluso si me siguen prefiriendo de lectora **;)**

Un abrazo gigante y nos estaremos leyendo…

CheshireNeko-Tan


End file.
